Naruto: A New Start
by Karasu87
Summary: After surviving the destruction of their planet, an Immortal Demon couple find themselves aboard a starship... and a new adventure.


Naruto: A New Start

Chapter 1: The North Star...

A flash of light, then darkness. That is what Uzumaki Naruto felt. The last thing he remembered was fighting in a large scale war. Him and his wife, TenTen, were the only survivors. While they were standing in the middle of the carnage, a large metal object descended from the sky. After that, it's a blank.

Suddenly his eyes snap open. He looks around. Darkness. He remembers a place that was similar. It was the place, the Kyuubi used to reside in, until the Kyuubi gave Naruto every single ounce of his power. Ever since then… it has been very dark.

A figure suddenly appears. He wore a red armor with a large sword strapped to his back. A red helmet with a black visor covering his head.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calmly.

"My name…" The man takes off his helmet, revealing a handsome man around his late 30's with black hair and pale eyes, kind of similar to a Hyuga's. "…is Kesh. I'm from the world of Torelia."

"Where am I? And where is my wife?" Naruto said. His 9 tails swishing behind him. His fox ears, twitching.

"Your on my starship. The North Star." The man said with a warm smile. "As for your wife. She is sleeping right next to you. My friend, Ala, is inside her mind as well. You see, we just discovered this Galaxy. We found that your planet was the only one that has life on it. So we decided to observe. We saw your battle. And our sensors indicated that the planet was rejecting life forms." He notices Naruto's confused look. "It means the planet was taking away the life-forces. You and your wife were the only ones not affected by the phenomenon. I guess you two fainted from us teleporting you both to the ship. It takes a while to get used to." Kesh chuckles a little. "Anyway. I wanted to scan your memories. Don't worry… you will only relive the happy memories. Trust me, I know what it's like to relive the bad ones."

Naruto nods. "Alright. I guess this is kinda like when Ino entered my mind." He gains a sad look, but it quickly disappeared. But Kesh caught it. "Okay… you can scan my mind."

Suddenly flashes appear in both of their eyes.

_Naruto stands in front of the memorial stone. His fingers run over two names… Hyuga Hinata and Hatake Kakashi. He stares at the stone. Tears form from his eyes. "Hinata… I never even got to tell you how much… I loved you."_

_A hand touches his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He turns to the person behind him, she has her hair in two buns and a Chinese style dress._

"_Oh… Hello TenTen." Naruto whispered as he turned back to the stone. "Who are you visiting?"_

_TenTen stands beside Naruto and looks at the stone. "Matsu… my cousin. He was a Genin when I was orphaned, so he lived by himself and couldn't adopt me." A lone tear falls down the side of her cheek. "So when he finally became a Chunin, he adopted me, and started training me to use the sword." She begins to sob harder. Naruto rubs her back in a soothing manner. "We opened a weapons store together. But five years ago… he was assigned a mission to assassinate a B-Rank missing nin that's been causing trouble near the borders of Kumo." Naruto pulls her into a gentle embrace. "He was killed because… the missing nin was actually an SS rank missing nin from Akatsuki."_

_After a few minutes of sobbing into Naruto's shoulder. She looks up at Naruto. "Thanks… I needed that."_

_Naruto gives her a warm smile. "No problem. How about I buy you some ramen? My treat. We can talk more there."_

_TenTen gives him a smile back. "I'd like that."_

Naruto looks at Kesh and smiles. "That was my favorite memory. Meeting the angel of my dreams."

He notices a flash in Kesh's eyes. And from the sad expression on his face, he was watching Naruto's past. But before he can ponder anymore, another image appears in his eyes.

_Naruto looks over at TenTen who was on the bed with nothing on but a white bra and silky panties. Naruto's tail's begin wagging excitedly, while his ears twitch._

"_Well…" TenTen purred slightly, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "How do I look?"_

_Naruto discards his shirt, revealing his bare chest. "You look… Beautiful." Naruto climbs on top of TenTen and gives her a kiss on the lips. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… if we do this… you will grow tails and have eternal life."_

"_We're married now. This is our honeymoon." TenTen stated as she slides down Naruto's pants revealing his boxers. "Even though this is my first time… I want to be with you." She stares into his sky blue eyes. "We had a beautiful wedding." She strokes his dark whisker marks. "I want to be your mate. To someday bear your children." She suddenly gains a hard look in her eyes. "And if you become a lazy bastard like your best man Shika is…" She suddenly smiles innocently. "…Then I'll castrate you."_

_Naruto gulps and nods his head._

Naruto chuckles as Kesh raises his eyebrows. "So… you two really love each other, Huh?"

"Yeah… I do." Naruto said with a smile.

Kesh nods his head. "Alright. I've seen most of your memories. As soon as I leave… you should wake up."

As soon as Kesh begins vanishing, the world around Naruto begins spinning.

* * *

**Med Bay. On aboard the North Star.**

Naruto's eyes snap open. He looks around and spots strange medical equipment everywhere. He notices his shirt is missing. He rubs his eyes and spots Kesh in his red armor, minus the helmet.

Naruto sits up with a grunt. "Where… Where am I?"

"Your in the med bay." Kesh said as a woman with elf like ears, blonde hair and silvery eyes walks over to him. "Naruto, I like you to meet Ala."

Ala extends her hand towards Naruto. He looks at it for a second before he grins and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said. He looks around the room until his eyes lands on TenTen. Her fox-like ears twitch at every sound. Her tails poke out from the covers. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine. Should be waking up soon." As soon as Ala said that, TenTen starts to stir and opens her eyes. "Ah… well, speak of the devil."

TenTen sits up on her bed and notices she is wearing a Hospital Gown. Her hair is falling to the side, revealing how long it is. She turns her head and locks eyes with Naruto. "So… Everyone's dead?"

"Afraid so, Ten-Chan." Naruto said with a sigh. "I'm just glad all of our friends died in Battle. And Lee… just when he got Sakura to love him… she passed away in his arms."

"I'm sorry." TenTen whispered.

Naruto gives her a warm smile. "Yeah… they wouldn't want us to just sit around and mourn them. We just have to live… for them." Naruto fingers the necklace that he won from Tsunade. "As long as we live… they will never die."

"Well said." Kesh said with a clap. Ala just gives a small smile.

"I guess this is our new start. The beginning of our new lives." TenTen said while wiping her tears.

"Yeah… that is if Kesh wouldn't mind us adventuring with them." Naruto said turning to Kesh.

"Not at all. I'm sure the crew will be glad to have new members." Kesh replied with a nod along with Ala.

Naruto stands up, revealing his abs with a small diagonal scar on it. Ala blushes at his muscles which causes TenTen to let out a small growl and Kesh to chuckle.

Ala stops blushing as she notices his scar. "If you don't mind me asking… how did you get that?" She asked as she points to the scar.

"Not at all… I assume you know about me merging with Kyuubi?" At Ala's nod, he continues. "When I fully merged with the Kyuubi, I gained a few demon rivals that were all trying to take down the new demon lord... Me. They were… easy to beat. Until…" He rubs the scar. "… Ghost appeared. He was a white wolf demon with scarlet eyes. I was on a scouting mission with Shino and Neji when he appeared. I knew he was after me… so I told them to run. But they refused and ended up unconscious. I fought him for two hours straight… until I finally managed to kill him with a Rasengan to the head. From that day forward I strived to better myself… to protect not only myself and my mate." He smiles towards TenTen. "But to protect everyone I care about."

Kesh claps a few times. "Well said. I'm glad you two will be joining our crew."

"What exactly do you do on this ship?" TenTen said as she brushes a stray hair out of her face. "We don't won't to be aiding villains."

"Don't worry." Kesh said scratching his head. He hands Naruto a tight t-shirt that still shows his muscled form. "What we do is mainly deliver cargo. Although sometimes we explore new places, like ruins, planets, and some abandon ships left in space."

Ala sighs. "He means we do almost anything. Like scavenge stuff, explore, deliver, things like that." Ala hands TenTen some clothes. "But we also have to be on the lookout for Pirates and other beings." Ala points to a door next to TenTen's bed. "You can change in there."

TenTen nods and rushes through the door.

"Sounds interesting." Naruto said as he glances around the room. "Where… are my weapons?"

"Our blacksmith, Valor, is looking after them. He handles Swords, and Ren handles Guns." Ala explained. "Do you have guns on your planet?"

"We have a few, but their not common. We also have trains, but like guns, their pretty rare." TenTen said through the door.

Kesh raises an eyebrow and looks at Naruto.

"What? She's a weapons expert." Naruto said while rubbing his head in a sheepish manner. "It looks like she's not going to rest until she studies every weapon on every planet."

Kesh laughs for a few moments, before he suddenly remembers something. "There was something I've been meaning to ask. When I saw your memories, there was one where you were standing beside a memorial stone and rubbing a name that was wrote on it. I believe it was a Hyuuga Hinata. Who was she?"

Naruto frowns. Ala listens to what he has to say and TenTen stops changing to listen.

"She was… a very good friend. She always had a huge crush on me, but I was to dense to notice." He chuckles a little. "Me, her, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba and Shino all had a scouting mission. During the mission, Hinata confessed her feelings. I… I told her I needed to clear my head and… I'll give her my answer when we return." A stray tear fall from his eyes. "While we were headed back to Konoha… we were attacked by Akatsuki followers. She was the only one that didn't make it."

"Sorry I asked that… but when I viewed that memory, it was very fuzzy." Kesh said.

"It's alright. It's just… I finally realized my feelings for her on our way to Konoha. And she died… before I could tell her."

Before anything else can be said. TenTen comes in the room wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that shows her figure.

She slowly walks over to Naruto and embraces him.

"Everything will be alright." She said as she kisses him on the lips. She turns toward Kesh and Ala. "So… when do we get a tour of the ship?"

"How about we head to the cafeteria before I show you the ship?" Kesh said as he motions them to follow him.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

A man with light blue hair looks around the cafeteria. Only a few people are still in the room eating. He leans towards his two friends.

"So… what do you think of the two new people we have on board?" Said Nick, the blue haired man.

"Hm… Ala did say they were around your age, Nick." Said Ren, brushing some white hair from his face. His light brown eye's look toward the cafeteria entrance and spots Kesh leading two people in. "Their they are."

"She's cute." Raisin said, his eye's in cat slit pupils. His purple hair waves back and forth, like it's hiding something.

"Looks like she's taken..." Nick said as he turns to Raisin. "Looks like he will kill whoever flirts with her."

Raisin shivers, as the blond man gives them a smirk. His red eye's lock onto theirs.

Naruto's smirk vanishes as his wife slaps him upside the head.

"Knock it off..." TenTen started as they take a seat at a table. Only to see food already their and prepared. Some of it looks strange. Including something that resembles steak. Naruto and TenTen use their enhanced senses and gives it a sniff.

Kesh takes a seat across from them. He chuckles. "That's Lana meat... from the planet Meg 3."

"Lana?" TenTen asked. Poking the meat.

Kesh chuckles again.

He sticks a fork into the meat and stuff it into his mouth.

After a few seconds, he swallows and lets out a 'hmm'.

"They're large lizards... the meat are very tasty and the hides can be used to create armor." He spots TenTen turning green and pushes the plate away. Holding her mouth. "Trust me... it's very good."

TenTen slowly nods.

She turns to her husband...

Only to see him stuffing his face.

Swallowing the food, he turns to his wife. "It's pretty good!" TenTen nods and sticks a fork into her food, trusting Naruto's judgement on food, while Naruto turns to Kesh. "You said Meg 3?"

Kesh picks up his glass, which is filled with green liquid, and takes a sip.

"Yeah..." Kesh started as he places the cup back onto the table. "Most planets and moon's you will come across... they all will have strange names... The Meg planets are mainly used to harvest animals."

Naruto nods and turns to TenTen. Only to see her plate empty and her drinking the green liquid.

She lets out a satisfied sigh.

"That was great..." She holds up her glass. "What was this?"

"It comes from the Kriilek fruit." Kesh answered. "Very good for you and packs more of a punch than the stuff your people call coffee." Kesh notices Ala waving to him. "Excuse me... I'll be back..."

As Kesh gets over and walks over to Ala, Naruto drinks the Kriilek juice.

A thought hit's TenTen, as she looks around the cafeteria.

"What about the Fox's?" TenTen asked as she turns to the Demon Lord. "They must think we're dead."

Placing the now empty glass on the table, Naruto turns to regard his wife.

"No..." Naruto started. "They know we're alive." He glances around the room. "And with the destruction of our world... the other demons won't come after me... and if what the old toad once said is true... then with the destruction of our world and chakra... the dimensional passages between the summon realms and the demon realm will collapse... and several new planet will form..."

TenTen blinks in confusion. "Talk about confusing... don't tell me the old toad actually said all that."

Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Um... Sakura was there to explain it."

"Of course..." TenTen said in deadpan, before another thought crashes into her. "Wait... we have our own planet now."

Naruto smirks. "Your now queen of an entire planet." While TenTen is beaming, he notices three people heading to their table. "I'll contact the Fox's later." He said to TenTen.

"Yo!" Nick said as he takes a seat. "I'm Nick... I'm the tech guy. Need something hacked... just call me."

Ren sits down. "Ren... Gun specialist."

"And I'm Raisin... I'm the scout..." He then glares. "And don't make fun of my name!"

Naruto sniffs.

"You smell like a cat." Naruto said with a tilted head. Ear's twitching. The three friends notice the extra appendages for the first time.

Raisin shakes his head, and a cat ear pokes out from his purple hair.

"My people don't really have names... most just call us Cat Hybrids." Raisin answered.

Naruto nods along with his wife.

_So he's not a demon... with the demons on their own planets... they won't be able to kill recklessly... _Naruto thought._ I just need to mark the planets and have Kesh put a warning up._

"Anyway... I'm TenTen... and this is my husband, Naruto." TenTen greeted.

"It's a pleasure!" Naruto said, wondering what the next day will bring them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another original story. I want to post my old stories, that way they won't catch dust (Even though they are in my CPU.) This one I wrote a LONG time ago. It should be OBVIOUS. Plus I used two different writing styles. For some reason, my writing style is affected by my mood.

Like I said before, I have no idea what goes on in my head. I just kept adding things to this story. It even confused me... but I think I'll go with it. After all, I never really plan my stories... Just go with the flow. My new Motto.

PS. For those wondering what the HELL is taking me so long to update my Justice League story. The answer is simple... I'm lazy and I'm also planning to have a Naruto VS. Kyuubi in the next chapter. It will be a surprise!... If I don't loose my Muse...


End file.
